


夜袭

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Aemond Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	夜袭

他从梦中惊醒。  
感觉有人的手伸进了他的睡衣，谁会有这种情趣？伊耿微皱起了眉，脑子却开始迅速地转动着，是他新买下初夜的那个Omega，还是他的情人之一？  
搭在他的皮肤上缓慢地抚摸着的手上有着粗糙的茧，伊耿察觉到了，因此他推测这或许是个精通琴艺的女孩。  
手从股间向上探来，伊耿可不喜欢这种“偷袭”，他伸手隔衣抓住了它，却闻到一股相似的Alpha味道，胡椒夹杂果香，只是较之他的信息素味道而言皮革气息更重。从未有Alpha在这么近的距离里散发信息素，未分化之时他就被教过这种情况意味着挑衅和冒犯。  
于是伊耿睁开眼，在对上那只空洞的眼眶时，他瞬间清醒了许多，他松开了隔衣抓住伊蒙德还在自己衣内的手，问起来意，却只得到对方嘲弄的回答。  
“这么惊讶干什么？”裸露的旧伤口让他兄弟的表情显得更刻薄和充满恶意。  
“你说过等我分化之后肯定会来找你，不记得了吗？”伊蒙德像是要掐住伊耿的脖子一样揪住伊耿的睡衣领口，信息素熏得伊耿想杀了他。  
就伊蒙德这种敏感至极的性格和强过头了的自尊心来看，伊耿认为他肯定会分化成为一个Omega，毕竟哪有一个Alpha会把一件小事记那么久还一直计较的。  
伊耿想要推开他，却无法拒绝血亲兄弟的亲近动作，他厌恶和他气味相似的信息素，而那恶劣的情绪随着他们靠近正一点一点放大。  
诸神一定是在开玩笑，他怎么会是Alpha呢？伊耿抓着伊蒙德的头发把他拉开。  
他受不了有Alpha在他耳边吐气，如果是Omega的话他早就硬了，但Alpha……Alpha让他烦躁。  
“说吧，你找谁标记你了？”伊耿用起遗憾的口吻，表情却同样带着些许嘲讽，“他的味道是你求了很久才得到的吧？就为了激怒我？”  
“你高看自己了。”伊蒙德黑了脸，伸手一把掐住了伊耿的后颈，一瞬间爆裂出来的信息素和力量一起威胁着这Alpha隐藏于皮肉之下的腺体，“你那味道混杂一点血才好闻，不让你闻到真可惜。”  
“你曾经有机会。”伊耿挑了挑眉，“我的味道和你的血，只是你坚决不让，这才真是太可惜了。”  
掐着Alpha腺体的指甲瞬间陷进肉里，眼神一沉，伊耿反手将他这个爬上他的床还对他目露凶光的兄弟的头砸到床柱上，于是空气里除了两人的信息素味，又添了血和汗的味道。  
伊耿一边咒骂伊蒙德下手没轻没重，一边疼得呲牙咧嘴，等伊蒙德笑着向他展示沾满鲜血的双手时，伊耿一只手捂住了自己的后颈，一手则掐着伊蒙德的脸颊把他推下床去，咬牙切齿，“嗯？开心了吗？小婊子？”  
“开心的不是你吗？”伊蒙德真是个疯子，伊耿不得不怀疑自己当初怎么会想要他的，两种冲突的信息素就够让人暴躁到心中生起嗜血欲望。也许是当时他还没分化的缘故，伊耿找了个理由让自己接受现实。  
伊耿翻身下床，在伊蒙德又想动手的时候擒住了他的胳膊。伊耿把他的手臂死死地向后弯去，直到伊蒙德不再反抗他。伊耿抓着他的手，把他沾满鲜血的手指塞进他自己的嘴里。就像两年前一样，分化前的伊蒙德和现在没什么区别。  
一样会反抗他。伊耿记得伊蒙德几乎想把他推下龙背去，直到他威胁如果骑手死了，龙会杀死另一位它暂且接受的人……他一开始只是让阳炎越飞越高，想看看第一次跟他坐在龙背上飞上天的伊蒙德会不会露出害怕的神色，至于后来的事，或许是因为一时兴起想寻求新快感？伊耿已经不能确定自己当时到底是出于什么心态那样做了。不过最后伊耿还是没在龙背上要了他，因为他还没分化，小孩子哪有成熟了的Omega搞起来爽？那次不过是短暂的欲望消遣罢了。  
伊耿只是把手伸进他的衣服里，在他敏感的地方刺激而已。他随随便便就能让自己这个被激怒的弟弟为此羞愤不已，瞧他把挑衅的话记到今天的样子就好笑。  
“瞧瞧你这个可怜的样子，伊蒙德，我都替你感到羞耻。”伊耿颇为享受地看着涨的满脸通红的伊蒙德被自己钳制住，瞧瞧这个可怜的玩意，分化后还是和以前一样。  
伊蒙德掐着伊耿的胳膊，但阻止不了自己沾满了鲜血的手指被伊耿强制塞进了自己的嘴里胡乱地搅动着，粘稠的鲜血和口水交缠在了一起，抽动的手指和舌头的纠缠像是交合一般露出了令人遐想的声响，这种屈辱的姿势让他再次想起来那段最令他恶心的经历，还有随之而来的坏运气。为什么他们都没死呢。  
伊蒙德停止了挣扎，这反常的举动到让伊耿有些诧异，但脸上的精彩表情比他脏话连篇还让伊耿兴致盎然，手上也一点没有放松的迹象，“有感觉了？我就说你肯定不会是Alpha。”  
伊蒙德眼睛下垂，腿直直地撇了下去，用了十足的力气击中了站在他身后的伊耿的脚踝，在那一瞬间，两人的耳边同时响起了像是骨头断裂的声音。伊耿被伊蒙德击倒在地，表情狰狞地看着被他下意识反击的时候撞倒在地上的伊蒙德，单腿跳到伊蒙德的身边，一把扯住他的衣领，伸出手就扇了过去，“你他妈够阴的！”  
伊蒙德对着伊耿吐了一口口水，“对你已经够手下留情了。”  
“那我还该谢谢你了？”伊耿眯起了眼睛，拽着他的头发将他甩向的墙角，可惜这招已经被对方预料到了。伊蒙德一把掀开了伊耿，将他扑倒在地，两颗尖牙找到了正确的地方，猛地咬了下去，一时间房间里面只剩下来了急促的呼吸声还有咒骂声。  
我只是还给你罢了。  
忽略Alpha本能的行为让两个人都不好受，何况伊蒙德用撕咬腺体来威胁挑衅。撕咬很快演变成激烈的吻，尽管彼此都知道对方浓烈的信息素多么充满威胁意味，接吻更是让彼此的味道如海水冲刷一般充斥鼻腔，伊耿显然更会应对这场考验似的不存在爱意的吻，而伊蒙德被迫吞咽下伊耿留在自己口中的液体，像是粘稠的水藻一样进入到自己的肠胃，伊蒙德趁着伊耿得意洋洋的时候咬了下去，伊耿反应迅速地退了出来却还是被伊蒙德咬破舌尖。  
伊耿无视铁锈味浓郁的口腔擦了擦嘴，但他十二岁的弟弟则没有那么从容，他刚刚分化，忍着同类的信息素和伊耿相处到刚才已经让他感到反胃了，现在他喉咙收紧，窒息干呕，他不知道本该是一雪前耻的时候却这副样子难堪还是接下去更难堪，但尽管伊耿年长于他，似乎也不能应对信息素如此相近的Alpha，更不用提像对待Alpha一样进入和占有他。所以伊耿只是脱掉自己的裤子，命令另一个看起来处于下风的Alpha帮他解决一下而已。


End file.
